fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Featured Moment/April 2014
How to Vote *Remember, as much as possible, We does not support OPPOSING vote, since users intend to do it un-nicely or in other words, ''giving negative components. Anime '''The Blooming Capital - Crocus' Lyon shows up.jpg|Lyon Interrupts Gray and Juvia's Conversation Jealousy by sweetlotos-d5k46s7.jpg|Lyon Snatches Juvia Away Juvia Confused Between the Two.jpg|Juvia's Confusion with the Two's Bet Juvia decides to confront Gray and calls out to him, asking him out to dinner. Gray agrees to go but Lyon shows up, interrupting them by suggesting a restaurant and trying to take Juvia away by herself, much to Gray's dismay. Lyon stops and tells Gray that he has heard that Gray is planning on entering the Grand Magic Games. The two clash their heads and Lyon begins to brag that Lamia Scale has always been in second place without him or Jura ever participating, to which Gray counter-attacks by stating that they have a monster with them. Lyon then makes a bet that if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild. Gray asks what he will get if he wins, to which Lyon replies that he gets to keep Juvia, Gray replying she is theirs to begin with. Juvia tries to stop them by asking Gray to choose if he wants Lyon or her, and Gray asks her if she has followed the conversation at all. # Just for the heck of having a featured anime moment. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:40, March 24, 2014 (UTC) # I thought only support/vote once ? :/ 02:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey Arvee, it was mentioned above that we will have two features moments (manga and anime) so you vote ones in each of those category. Sorry if the instructions is not that clear. Manga Omake Welcome Back, Frosch Gray and Juvia walking.png|Gray and Juvia See Frosch Gray-and-Juvia-Talking-to-Frosh.png|Gray and Juvia Talking to Frosh Gray-and-Juvia-about-to-Leave-Frosh.png|Gray and Juvia about to Leave Frosh While on a search for his guild, Frosch meets Gray and Juvia who are seen walking together. The two notice the exceed and ask what he is doing. Frosch replies that he is shopping which earns a compliment from Juvia since he is doing it all by himself. When Frosch suddenly starts crying, Gray and Juvia are startled and ask him what's wrong. He then admits to the two that he's actually lost. Gray then suggests that he could bring him back to his guild. This act earns him a praise from Juvia, saying that Gray is so considerate. But Frosch declines Gray's offer because he wants to do it by himself. Gray strips and pats Frosch on the head, telling him "good luck". He then lets him go off on his own. Juvia is seen with a smile holding Gray's discarded clothes for him. 413 Days 22.png|Juvia Tells Gray about Their Anniversary 44.png|Gray Frantically Looking for the Scarf while Juvia Touches the Snow 66.png|Gray and Juvia Apologizing to One Another Juvia decides to hand make Gray a scarf to celebrate their 413th day anniversary. When she finds Gray outside to give it to him, he instantly tells her goodnight. Juvia tries to reason with him saying the scarf looks cute, that she made it for him, and the weather is getting cold. Gray tells her he is an ice mage so the cold doesn't bother him. Juvia explains it's their anniversary to which Gray apologizes telling her some other time. Juvia then learns today is the anniversary of Ur's death, so she blames herself, thinking she ruined his day. After recalling Ur wrapping a scarf around him when he was younger, Gray quickly runs back to where he left Juvia, frantically looking and digging for the scarf she made him. Once found, he wears the scarf around his neck and blushes saying it's warm. He starts to walk, smiling to himself for the first time that day. The next day, Gray and Juvia apologize to each other. # Darkhope (talk) 03:09, March 24, 2014 # It's like it came from a fanfic. <3 [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:39, March 24, 2014 (UTC)